Eli Shmow
Eli Shmow is an Award-winning animated Nickelodeon original series created by EliNinja. It aired it's first episode on September 3rd, 2007 (gaining around 2.3 million viewers) and follows the daily life of the young-but-old-at-the-same-time titular boy. The series concluded on November 14th, 2016 after a total of 5 seasons and 130 episodes over the course of 9 years, 2 months and 2 weeks. Reruns are rated TV-PG-V (occasionally TV-PG-DV since Season 7) in the US due to its dark humor. The show has won 7 awards and was nominated for 12 during its run on Nickelodeon. Setting The series is set in the town of New City, Oregon (claimed to be "the best town in the world" by it's unofficial mayor, King Jerk). The town is filled with not-so-caring individuals (with Eli thinking they're "so nice", oblivious of some of the individuals' behavior) and crazy randomness (such as giant balloons flying in the air for no reason, animals going into people's houses, and people having unexpected seizures out of nowhere). Despite this, Eli still loves his town....and his random friends. Characters Main Characters *'Eli' (voiced by EliNinja) - a randomly enthusiastic (and sadistic) young boy who is more than 1,015 years old. He likes to do lots of crazy insane stuff with his friends, but also likes seeing people die sometimes. *'Chrome '(voiced by Jack DeSena) - Chrome is a male robot who hangs out with Eli sometimes. He also comes from a now-destroyed place called "The Void". *'Bagel '(voiced by IAmBagel) - a talking bagel who wears a "B" hat and hangs out with Eli as well. He can also speak a secret language that can explode pizza. *'Hat' (voiced by Son of Hat) - a talking hat who is just as adventurous, random and skillful as Eli. Recurring Characters *'Bacon '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - Eli's former roommate who had bacon hair. She would appear normally until Season Three, when she is killed off after a house fire. *'Jessica '(voiced by Omgitskittykatty) - Eli's sort of obnoxious roommate who joins the cast beginning in the fourth season. She is a combo of "mellow and evil", according to Eli. *'Pookie '(voiced by BaconMahBoi) - Eli and Jessica's neighbor who joins the cast in Season Four, but gets more prominence in Season Five. He is a good friend of Eli's. *'Stacy' (voiced by S k i t z) - a distant friend of Eli's who has very amazing drawing skills along with an artistic destiny. *'Bella '(voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - another distant friend of Eli's who seems normal, but is actually pretty dangerous. *'Shmel '(voiced by Grey Griffin) - Eli's snobby russian co-worker from his night shift job at Applebreez who's a pretty rude girl dude with a bad attitude. *'Joe '(voiced by Ian JQ) - Eli's other co-worker who is a lot chiller and less snobby than Shmel, but can still be annoying on occasion. Episodes ''Main article: Eli Shmow/Episodes '' Broadcast Since it's 2007 US premiere, Eli Shmow has became popular in many other countries around the world. It is also syndicated on several channels in the US. United States *Nickelodeon - first-run; 2007-2016 / reruns; 2016 *Nicktoons - repeats; 2008-present *EliShows - repeats; 2010-2016 *Nickelodeon Family - repeats; 2015-present *Nicktoons Family - repeats; 2015-present *Kingson - repeats; 2015-present *MTV - repeats; 2016-2017 Canada *YTV; first-run; 2007-2013 *Teletoon; first-run; 2014-2017 / reruns; 2017-present *Nickelodeon Family; repeats; 2015 United Kingdom *Nicktoons - first-run; 2008-2017 / reruns; 2017-presents *CITV - repeats; 2011-2014 Japan *Nickelodeon; first-run; 2008-2009 *Animax; first-run; 2010-2017 / reruns; 2017-presents Category:Non-canon Category:Television series Category:EliNinja Category:KINGSON